Hanabi Taikai
by subaruxkamui4ever
Summary: IchiIshi Ichigo Kurosaki and Ishida Uryuu yaoi. Urahara convinces Ichigo to invite Uryuu to the Obon fireworks festival, but the results are less than desirable. CHapter 4 is up! Woot!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hanabi-taikai

Author: Evil Day

Series: BLEACH

Pairing: IchigoxUryuu

Rating:PG-13

Summary: Takes place just after Soul Society arc, before the Bounto arc. The Obon festival is upon Karakura Town, and Onose River is THE place to be for the fireworks, and of course, the floating of paper lanterns on the last day. As such, this fic takes place in August. I know it isn't August at the end of Soul Society, but I want it to be. O Also, it might seem like RenjixIchigo in the beginning, but it's not. I promise.

Spoiler for everything up to the end of Soul Society arc and the beginning of the Bounto arc.

* * *

You're always on my mind 

The rainbow that we saw alone,

The color of rejoicing…

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime waved a tentative hand in front of Ichigo's face, wondering what he was looking for. "It's almost time for the fireworks! Let's go down to the riverbank." 

"Yeah…okay…" Ichigo blinked, brows furrowed even deeper than they would have normally been. Shaking off his suspicion, he followed along behind his swiftly growing group of friends, glancing back through the crowd on the sidewalk. It couldn't have been Uryuu…especially not after the last conversation the two had shared. At least there had been a witness…

* * *

The previous day….

"Why is it that when I don't want to do something, Urahara finds some sort of reason to make it necessary?" Ichigo gritted his teeth through his words, shuffling his feet as contemptuously as possible.

Renji shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I think…I'm just a freeloader to them. If I don't go, they'll feed me even less than they already do. I'm starving! Anyway…maybe Ishida will feed us…"

The two boys, both of them sullen and dragging their feet, made their way through the streets of Karakura in search of Uryuu's apartment, which Urahara had assured them existed.

_"If you don't invite him to the festival like everyone else, he'll feel left out, don't you think?" Urahara had mused, keeping Ichigo's attention with a single, peering eye. "And anyway," he continued, shifting his darkened gaze over to Renji, sitting across from Ichigo and enjoying his dinner, "you haven't earned that meal yet, have you?"_

The directions Urahara had given were just vague enough to be annoying, but within a few minutes the building he has described came into view. Ichigo paused, catching the glint of something in his eye, and he took a few steps back on the sidewalk and peered up into the second story window where he'd seen the sharp flash of light.

"Is that him?" Renji followed Ichigo's lead and moved towards the street, standing on the edge of the sidewalk next to Ichigo.

"I think so. Lucky, huh?"

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo continued to stare upwards into the large window. There wasn't much visible from the street because of the glare of the late afternoon sun, but the apartment wasn't too high up, and he could just make out a dimly lit profile that looked too much like the Quincy to be coincidence.

"Yeah…that's him."

Renji held a hand over his eyes, squinting up at the apartment. "Does he always just sit by the window and stare?"

Ichigo chuckled deep in his chest, thinking about Uryuu in general and smiling. "Probably. Can he see us?"

If the figure in the window could see the boys gawking, it didn't let on.

"He's not moving…" Renji let his gaze drop down to his shoes, and he scanned the sidewalk until his eyes lit upon a small pebble. "Here, use this."

Ichigo glanced down to Renji's hand and frowned. "I'm not gonna throw stuff at his window! You throw it!"

Renji glared, temper rising just as quickly as Ichigo's. "No way! He's your friend!"

"He's not my friend!"

"Well, what is he, then?"

"He's…" Ichigo trailed off, wondering that very same thing himself. "He's…ugh! Forget it, just give me that rock!" The thought of a person he knew well enough and yet couldn't place caused a slight sort of discomfort to settle in Ichigo's mind, and in reaction to that he became angry and snatched the rock from Renji's slackened grip.

"Fine!" Renji sneered, and then decided to stare at something that was in the complete opposite direction as Ichigo. Not to be outdone, though, he kept one eye on the window in question, waiting to see if Ichigo would hit it or not.

Holding the tiny stone between his thumb and two fingers, Ichigo let it loose into the air. The pair watched as the rock flew up towards the building and hit the wall just a foot or so to the right of it's mark, and then bounced back to the earth. It landed on the sidewalk and tumbled around a bit before finally rolling to a stop in front of Renji's feet.

Renji scoffed loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "Hmph. As I expected. You couldn't even hit it."

Ichigo bit back his initial response and instead clenched his fists. When did Renji get to be so good at pushing his buttons? "Why did Urahara have to send you?"

Renji picked up the pebble and grinned at Ichigo. "Maybe because he knew you wouldn't be able to hit the window." Without waiting for a response, Renji threw the rock, and this time it hit it's target. It struck the window with a soft tap and fell back to the ground.

The argument forgotten, both Ichigo and Renji stood silent and still, and watched as the figure behind the window finally moved. The window was pushed open, and Uryuu poked his head out and gazed calmly at the two boys on the sidewalk.

"Well. That took longer than I expected."

"It is him!" Renji, evidently having missed the Quincy's less than enthusiastic greeting, smiled up at him and waved cheerfully. "Hey, Ishida!"

Ichigo watched Renji with a raised orange eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"

Renji answered back through the side of his mouth, never breaking his friendly face. "Shut up and start smiling. I'm betting he's got food up there."

"Hey, Uryuu!" Ichigo held his hand up in the air momentarily. "We need to talk to you!"

Uryuu's bland face held nothing but the slightest curiosity, from what Ichigo could see. He said nothing, and instead stared down at Ichigo and Renji, apparently waiting for something.

"…What?"

"What do you mean, what?" I said we want to talk to you!" Ichigo wasn't sure if Uryuu might try to make him yell everything from out on the street, but he wasn't about to.

"Can we come up?" Renji's enthusiasm must have reached Uryuu intact, because he frowned slightly before turning away from the pair and nodding. "Fine. I'll leave the door open."

Wide open, Ichigo thought as he and Renji dashed up the steps to the second floor hallway. The second door within sight from the stairwell was left hanging open, but there was no sign of Uryuu. Ichigo thought that perhaps he might still be staring out the window, and one corner of his mouth turned itself upward.

Renji was the first to enter, and as Ichigo followed he looked all over the tiny apartment, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the starkness of it. It was completely white and barren, save for a small piece of furniture here and there, including the tiny wooden table and two chairs positioned right in front of the open window. Uryuu sat in one of those chairs, and his expressionless gaze was now fixed on Renji and Ichigo.

"Did you need something from me?"

"Well…not exactly." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, messing up the strawberry locks even more than they were before. "Oh, Renji does." He grinned, and then jabbed Renji in the gut.

"Ah…yeah…do you…have any extra food…around here?" Renji rubbed the back of his neck, smiling hopefully and widely.

Uryuu blinked. "That's why you two came over here?"

"No…" Ichigo pulled out the chair opposite Uryuu and sat down in it backwards, leaning his folded arms over the back of the chair. "Urahara is starving Renji to death. If you tell him he can eat, he'll go away."

"Oh…" Uryuu pointed toward the refrigerator in the kitchen. "Help yourself."

Renji disappeared immediately, and Uryuu met Ichigo's eyes with a pointed stare. "What's going on?"

Ichigo was at a loss as to how he ought to invite the other boy to join his family and friends in the festivities. He hadn't had to ask anyone else. He and his family would go, of course, and Keigo had insisted that he would join them. And of course, when Keigo said that he would come, he meant he himself, along with Mizuiro, Chado, Orihime, Tatsuki, and whoever else would listen to him speak.

Ichigo was basically just along for the ride. But Uryuu had no one. Urahara had explained the situation in just enough detail to make Ichigo wonder, but not enough to clarify much. Ever the puppet master, Urahara had simply expressed that Uryuu lived alone, for undisclosed reasons, and since Obon was a family holiday, he had no one to celebrate it with.

"Nothing's going on…well…see…everyone's going down to see the fireworks tomorrow, you know? And I was thinking…you can come with us."

Uryuu visibly stiffened. "I can come with you?"

Ichigo smiled. "Of course."

Uryuu's tone changed, and it caught Ichigo off guard. "I see. You two came all this way to let me know that I'm allowed to go with you tomorrow. Wonderful."

Ichigo's jaw fell open before he could think of anything to say. "What the hell? I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that you might want to."

"Well, you should have asked me that."

"Asked you what? If you wanted to go with us?" Ichigo had half a mind to reach over the table and knock Uryuu right out of his chair. He hated it when Uryuu caught him in a technicality, as he usually did, but Ichigo knew he was avoiding the question itself. "Fine. Do you want to come with us tomorrow night?"

Uryuu turned his head to the side and stared at the wall. "I'd rather not."

That was it.

Ichigo slammed his palms down on the table, noticing in the back of his mind that Uryuu flinched slightly, which was odd of him. However, he was far too angry to put any thought into it at the moment and pushed himself up from the chair.

"Why not?"

"…I'm busy."

Ichigo laughed out loud. "No, you're not! What do you have to do, stare out the window some more?"

Uryuu's eyes narrowed, and he stood up as well. "It's none of your business." His tone was cool and smooth, but his stance alone betrayed his defensive mindset.

"It is now! Because Renji and I came here to invite you, and if you're gonna decline, you have to at least tell me why!" Regardless of the sinking feeling that told him he was going too far, Ichigo pressed on, his pride injured. "You don't have anything better to do! And I know you don't have anyone to go with! Just suck it up and realize that I'm doing you a favor and accept it already! I'm trying to be nice!"

"Ichigo…" Renji's cautious voice drifted in from what sounded like far away, and Ichigo turned to see him with a reserved expression, holding a half-eaten bowl of leftover rice. "Maybe he doesn't want to."

"Your Shinigami friend is correct." Uryuu drew his legs together and stood tall and unwavering, arms hanging by his sides stiffly. "Maybe I just don't want to go with you."

"With me." It wasn't a question, and Uryuu didn't answer, anyway. Ichigo shook his head.

"Whatever…Renji, we're leaving."

Renji followed Ichigo out of the apartment, then thought better of it and leaned his head back into the open door. "Thanks for the food!"

Uryuu slammed the door shut.

The walk back to Urahara Shoten was uncomfortably silent, at least for Renji. Ichigo walked a bit dejectedly, and he could still taste his anger in the back of his throat. He ignored it and concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other.

No one spoke for a long while, until Renji decided he couldn't hold onto the question any longer.

"Why him?"

Ichigo didn't look up. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Renji planned his words carefully. He didn't mind the occasional screaming match with Ichigo, but somehow this felt different. "Why is it that you only act like that around him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo brought his eyes up to Renji's, honestly confused. "I just got mad."

"Yeah…but it's different, somehow. When you fight with everyone else, it feels like…like a play fight. Like you don't really mean it. There's no feeling behind it. The only fights you seem to really put anything into are the ones with him."

Ichigo chose not to respond.

"…Did something happen? Between you two, I mean?"

"…No."

Renji decided to leave it alone. It wasn't any of his business, anyway.

* * *

"Come on, Ichi-nii, hurry!" Karin waved Ichigo over as she ran down the grass towards the riverbank. "They're just about to start!"

Everyone was halfway down the hill but Ichigo, and he spared one final glance in the direction of the street before taking off at a run after his friends and family. It couldn't have been him.

* * *

End part 1

And I don't know how many parts there are. I just know that there's more than one, lol. Anyway, R&R? Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hanabi-taikai

Author: Evil Day

Series: BLEACH

Pairing: IchigoxUryuu

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Takes place just after Soul Society arc, before the Bounto arc. The Obon festival is upon Karakura Town, and Onose River is THE place to be for the fireworks, and of course, the floating of paper lanterns on the last day.

Spoiler for everything up to the end of Soul Society arc and the beginning of the Bounto arc.

Part 2

* * *

So much hate for the ones we love

Tell me we both matter, don't we?

It doesn't hurt me.

Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?

If I only could, I'd be running up that hill…

* * *

Ichigo looked in front of himself, at all of the people who he'd come to love as family, and at the family he'd always known. Everyone was seated on the grass in the evening twilight, crowded together to separate themselves from the other groups and families that had flocked to the banks of Onose River to watch the fireworks display in honor of Obon.

Ichigo had seated himself just a few feet or so above his family on the sloping hill they sat on, and he watched them all distantly, thinking to himself quietly. Wrapping his hands around his knees, he rested his chin on his forearms and sighed, wishing himself into a better mood.

It hadn't been Uryuu he'd seen earlier, and he couldn't understand why he was so upset over the fact. He was still so angry with him, although he wasn't exactly sure as to why.

Ichigo's face turned over into a proper frown, and he leaned over a bit to pick at a worn out spot on his shoes. Something wasn't right. He wanted to have seen Uryuu in the street, and when he realized that it really wasn't him, and that he really wasn't going to come that night…it upset Ichigo much more than it ought to.

He turned his attention to his father and sisters, huddled up together on the grass. Next to them sat Orihime, with Tatsuki glued to her side. Chado, Keigo, and Mizuiro made another group next to the two girls, and noticing Chado's position, Ichigo decided to scoot himself a little to the side. He still wanted to at least see the fireworks.

"…Ichigo?" Kon peeked his stuffed head out from behind Orihime and looked back and forth across the grass to be sure no one was looking. He crept out and ran over to Ichigo, crawling up his leg and perching on his knee.

"Hey, Kon…what's the matter? Tired of the girls already?"

"Of course not!" Kon turned to look at Ichigo with an angry, plush face. "They made me come over here."

Ichigo sat back on his hands, eyebrows furrowed. "What for?"

Kon did his best to shrug with what he had for shoulders. "They said you were brooding again, and you needed company."

"They?"

Kon pointed. "The girls! I wanna go back!"

Exhaling heavily, Ichigo lifted one arm and knocked Kon from his perch. A cute, plastic squeak punctuated the moment of impact. "Go back and tell them I'm fine. I just…I just want to be alone right now."

Kon, having been given his freedom, didn't bother to scold Ichigo from knocking him over, and he dashed back to Orihime and disappeared behind her once again.

"It's starting!" Tatsuki pointed up to the sky. "Everyone, shhhh!"

No matter how many times he went to see the display, the initial pop of the first firework shot up into the sky always made Ichigo jump. It felt like the crack resounded within his chest, penetrating his very soul. Shivering slightly at the thought, he fell back purposefully and let his head rest on the cold, closely clipped grass beneath him. It was easier to see the fireworks this way.

The sight of them, one exploding after another, brought a sense of stillness to Ichigo's mind. Staring straight up at the sky, there was no one in his line of vision and he felt as though he were the only one enjoying the spectacle. It was as if each starry burst was meant just for him. Time abandoned its constant post and let Ichigo be, and he was grateful for it. It always seemed like he was falling behind, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many different things he succeeded at. There was never enough time to just…be Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled up at the sky, the scattering of vibrant pinks and lush greens fading into one another as the drifted slowly to the ground, just barely caught by the wind as they died suddenly. The sky had become black with night, and the next firework snapped loudly in the air and then blasted into view, shooting streams of purest white glitter in all directions. As fast as the firework had expanded, it fell from the sky, and left in its place were what Ichigo thought might have been a trick of the eye. The place where they had burned so brightly left trails in the sky, or his eyes. He couldn't tell which it was.

Ichigo took a deep breath, and held the air in his chest. No one needed his help. There was nothing to worry about. No one was in harm's way, and there was nothing to fear. Releasing his breath slowly through his nose, he let the tension in his muscles follow suit. Carefully, reluctantly, they responded, and the tension drained from his shoulders and trickled down his back and then finally seeped into the steady earth beneath him.

Ichigo thought that perhaps he wasn't as firmly planted on the ground as he had thought. It was a silly idea, but he felt as though he were floating. Just to be sure, he twitched a finger on his left hand and it responded instantly, just a few inches away from his ear.

Never in his life had he felt so clean, so free of doubt and anger. He felt like a firework himself, and while the tentative breeze left soft fingerprints in his hair, he wondered what it might be like to exist so simply. To be a burst of energy and movement and pure, unadulterated beauty, dead and gone in an instant. How easy it would be.

His right arm jumped as if shaken by an unseen force, and Ichigo was pulled suddenly from his reverie by a phantom touch and a swift sensation that begged him to turn and look. His head slid easily over the grass, but as his eyes focused in the dark he sat upright and stared, blinking erratically.

A single standing figure in a sea of seated crowds watched the display above, never moving in the slightest. Ichigo didn't have to think twice about who it might be.

"…Uryuu…" His voice didn't carry far enough, and Ichigo never intended it to. It was a whisper, a confirmation for himself. He never believed that Uryuu would come.

But it was clear the he had not come to join Ichigo and his companions. He stood a small distance away, perhaps 15 or 20 feet from Ichigo himself. He was just close enough so that he would hear Ichigo if he spoke aloud, but not near enough for Ichigo to see his face clearly in the night. But knowing Uryuu, Ichigo understood that he knew exactly where he and his family sat. He just wasn't going to join them, for whatever reason.

Ichigo wanted to be angry, but he wasn't. Not in the least. Not understanding why, he watched Uryuu as the Quincy kept his eyes to the sky, taking in the fireworks for himself. The wind tugged on his hair, and tiny locks of it drifted back and forth across his face, but he made no move to try and contain them. His glasses snatched the color from the sky and reflected them in the lenses, hiding his eyes from Ichigo's view.

A heavy crack louder than most brought Ichigo's attention back to the fireworks as a bright blue flower of fire opened itself across the sky. The moment was brief, however, and his eyes inched back over to Uryuu, still silent and steady. The deep sapphire glow lit up his clothes and his skin, giving him a fleeting aura unlike any he'd ever seen.

It never occurred to Ichigo that he might be staring. He'd already lost himself in the ethereal moment, and Uryuu appearance only seemed to solidify it.

And Ichigo noticed something that he had failed to before.

It was attention. Or at least, something very much like it.

He wanted Uryuu's attention.

He didn't need attention, though, did he? Ichigo bit his bottom lip, eyes never straying from the Quincy. He didn't need to look up to the sky any longer. Every shade and shimmer that hung in the air was reflected all over the other boy, and each time a new hue illuminated him Ichigo's pulse felt just a bit colder than it had been before.

No, of course he didn't. In fact, the problem was that Ichigo had far more attention that he would have liked.

Orihime's lingering gaze.

Chado's silent respect.

Keigo's frantic need for approval.

Rukia's shaky resolve.

Urahara's…creepy stare.

His families' desire to include him in their lives.

Everyone needed a piece of Ichigo, even if it was a small piece, but by the time he'd been passed around to everyone's satisfaction, there was nothing left for himself.

Everyone, that was…except for Uryuu. Uryuu needed no one. And that bothered Ichigo more than anything else.

He knew he'd made a mistake the day before, when he asked Uryuu to join him and his group. Ichigo had said things he wouldn't even have bothered to say to anyone else. No one else made him so angry.

But it was infuriating. Uryuu didn't care. He didn't care if Ichigo came over to his house. He didn't care if Ichigo left. He didn't care if Ichigo talked to him nicely, or of he screamed at him. And Ichigo did scream at him, because he didn't know what else to do besides get angry. And even then, it didn't work. Uryuu still didn't care.

And it hurt.

The last of the lavender that radiated off of Uryuu disappeared, and suddenly the field in front of the river came alive as people began to stand up and stretch, chattering wildly to one another in excitement.

Within a few moments, Ichigo lost sight of Uryuu, and never recovered it. He was gone.

"Oh, wow!" Orihime turned back to Ichigo and smiled brightly. "Wasn't that great?"

Ichigo stood up, wearing a brave face. "Yeah…I'm ready to go home."

"So are we." Karin walked past Ichigo, with Yuzu rushing to keep up with her.

Hands shoved into his pockets, Ichigo said his goodbyes and kept them brief before following his family home. The thought crossed his mind to look for Uryuu, but even so, there was no point. Ichigo had lost the part of himself that was still angry about the day before, and had he found Uryuu, he wouldn't have known what to say to him.

* * *

End part 2.

Maybe a little shorter than the last time, but it feels right to end it here. R&R?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hanabi-taikai

Author: Evil Day

Series: BLEACH

Pairing: IchigoxUryuu

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Takes place just after Soul Society arc, before the Bounto arc. The Obon festival is upon Karakura Town, and Onose River is THE place to be for the fireworks, and of course, the floating of paper lanterns on the last day.

Spoiler for everything up to the end of Soul Society arc and the beginning of the Bounto arc.

* * *

Together we cross countless sadness.

Never stopping, we seek the both of us on that day

Until we become apologetic.

A cry of thirst.

Just take my heart.

* * *

The August sun was unbearable.

Ichigo swept his hand through the hair on the back of his head, shuffling through the strands and finding a slight dampness near his scalp. It couldn't be helped. After a frustratingly restless night, the matter had to be dealt with.

Not to say that the matter itself was clear enough to Ichigo. He couldn't help feeling a certain way, but the emotion he'd felt the night before after seeing Uryuu under the fireworks display wasn't one that he was prepared to charge into.

It wasn't even one that he wanted to think he might have.

But regardless of all the crossed lines and mismatched conclusions that swam around in his thick skull, one simple fact remained. He needed to apologize.

Which brought him to the present moment, standing outside Uryuu's apartment on the sidewalk by the street. Through the haze of city heat, he peered into the second story window as he had before with Renji, shading his eyes from the oppressive sunlight.

There was no one sitting by the window. It was just as empty as all the others.

"Well…"

Ichigo noticed the approaching voice a fraction of a second too late, and he turned his head to meet the sapphire stare of Uryuu himself.

Ichigo blanched, wondering why his mouth suddenly refused to do anything. He hadn't seen the Quincy up close since the end of the school year, and that was only briefly, in a quickly passing goodbye. The odd thing was…nothing had changed. He didn't look at all different from the way he always had. But the image of Uryuu had shifted a bit in Ichigo's mind, and coming face to face with that internal difference in reality was unnerving.

"…Uh…hey." Didn't he have something to say…? Ichigo racked his mind furiously, taking the time to face Uryuu properly and smile. "Hi."

Uryuu blinked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…are you busy?"

Leaning his head to the right, Uryuu brushed a thin piece of hair that fell into his eyes to the side and tucked it behind his ear. A single eyebrow raised itself in silent accusation, and his mouth twisted a bit before he spoke. "I don't know. I suppose not, according to you."

"Right…about that…" He hadn't meant for the tension to jump so high within the course of 30 seconds. "I need to talk to you. Can I come up?"

Uryuu turned on his heel and took a few pronounced steps towards the apartment building, stopping just long enough to turn his head back to Ichigo and speak.

"Thanks, but I think I've had my fill of favors from you."

With that being said, he walked off, footsteps just as silent as ever. Ichigo suppressed the chuckle that threatened to show itself and followed Uryuu up the staircase. There was nothing at all that he found funny about the situation, but he couldn't help but wonder why everything Uryuu did had to be such a well-directed production.

Instead he said nothing, and trailed behind Uryuu until they reached his apartment door. If the Quincy noticed, he didn't let on. In fact, he kept on walking up the stairs calmly, as though he was determined to continue not noticing.

"Come on, Uryuu…just listen to me."

Uryuu dug his hand into his front pocket and pulled out a set of 4 keys hung on a tiny, nondescript ring.

"…Hey!" Ichigo waved his hand back and forth a few times. Upon receiving absolutely no response, the ill-tempered claws of fury began to take hold of his stomach, but he mashed them down again. The absolute last thing he wanted was a repeat of his earlier visit. Besides, Ichigo knew why he was angry now, which took a large part of the thrill out of the whole idea. Uryuu was ignoring him, and his first instinct had been to fly off the handle. It only made his moment of clarity the night before all too real.

Uryuu's hands fumbled with his keys, but he found the correct one and shoved it into the lock. Ichigo made no move to stop him, standing still and watching Uryuu's face. He wanted more than anything to just explain himself then and there, or shove his way into the apartment, anything at all to make Uryuu look at him and acknowledge that he was there. But none of those things happened, and he stood still and trained his eyes on Uryuu's blue ones, just watching. He didn't have a plan, or even an idea of why. He simply looked, and didn't stop.

And in doing so, he caught it.

For while Uryuu's every move and effort was directed in making Ichigo think he wasn't paying him any mind, the moment he got the apartment door open gave him away completely.

Key in the lock, Uryuu turned it to the left, unbolting the apartment door, and he pushed it open decisively and walked through. But in the moment that he took his first step and entered the room, he allowed himself one single glance at Ichigo, to see what his reaction was.

Ichigo saw it, and the action drove him forward just as Uryuu was closing the door behind him. He stepped out suddenly and placed his palm flat against the wooden door, noticing in the back of his mind the crackling of white paint chips against the sensitive skin.

Neither boy spoke or moved for a single suspended moment.

Ichigo's hand was planted firmly on one side, and Uryuu was on the other, both hands on his side of the door. Neither one pushed or pulled, or even moved at all. Ichigo stared firmly at Uryuu, and Uryuu looked back with a decidedly empty stare. He looked as though he didn't care, but Ichigo thought that maybe, just maybe, that wasn't entirely true. After all, if Uryuu really didn't care if he was left out here alone, then why would he look over at Ichigo at all? Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but it was still a thought, and one that motivated him for the time being. And that was all Ichigo needed.

He could feel the fierce determination on his face, and he knew Uryuu must have seen it plainly, because he let go of the door and walked off into the apartment, leaving the door wide open. Ichigo wasn't entirely sure if it was an invitation, but he took it nonetheless.

Shutting the door behind him softly, Ichigo watched as Uryuu took a glass out of the kitchen cabinet and turned on the tap, passing his fingers through the water a few times before the temperature was to his liking. He filled the glass halfway and brought it to his lips without shutting off the tap, drinking it to the last drop. Rinsing the glass off quickly, he refilled it and turned the water off.

With a look that held nothing but calm and stable thought, he brought the glass to Ichigo and held it up in an unspoken offering.

"Thanks…" Ichigo took the glass and drank it down in two or three huge gulps, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before handing the glass back to Uryuu. He wasn't sure if the air was supposed to feel as heavy as it did. It settled in his lungs, and he took a deep breath, trying to clear his body of the weighted sensation that clung to all sides of him.

Uryuu set the glass down in the sink, but instead of turning around, he stayed still and placed his hands on the kitchen countertop. Staring downwards, he spoke just loud enough so that the sound of him trailed over to Ichigo, still stuck to the door.

"Kurosaki…what did you need from me?"

Everything.

"Nothing…I wanted to tell you something."

"Ah. What is it?" Uryuu finally turned to face Ichigo, leaning back against the kitchen sink and meeting Ichigo's stare.

"Well, it's about before. With me and Renji."

Uryuu sat himself down in the first chair by the window, and Ichigo followed him, seating himself across the table. Clasping his hands together on the table top, Ichigo brought his eyes up to Uryuu's, who's own eyes were already watching Ichigo closely.

"I'm really…really sorry. About the whole thing. I did want you to come, I just don't really know how to do this kind of thing…you know? I just figured you wanted to come…which was dumb. And I'm sorry for getting mad and yelling at you. I…" Ichigo sifted through the possible explanations in his mind, settling on a vague ownership. "I didn't mean it."

Uryuu was the first to break eye contact, and his line of vision drifted down to the side of the table.

"…I see." His voice was still just as unreadable as ever, but most of the sharp edges had dulled.

"So…" Ichigo picked at the edge of the table, unsure of where to go next. He hadn't thought about anything past this part, no matter how many times he'd run this same scenario through his mind in the sleepless night before.

"Perhaps I ought to apologize as well."

Ichigo's eyes found Uryuu's once more, this time with a lost look to them. "What?"

"I've been…I've been dealing with a lot recently…. and I was unnecessarily rude. I apologize."

"No, it's…it's fine." Ichigo shook his head with a broad, reassuring grin. "So, we're even then, right?"

Uryuu nodded, a look of pleasant satisfaction breaking through the previous storm in his features.

Ichigo sat back in his chair, remembering Uryuu's confession. "Well, what's been going on? Can I help?"

Uryuu's shoulders stiffened slightly. "No…it's personal."

"Ahh…"

A gnawing thought chewed away at the back of Ichigo's brain, disturbing the peace he sought with Uryuu. Why didn't he feel any better? He felt absolved of what he'd done earlier, within the context of the argument they'd had, but something felt unsettled. The remembrance of the night before was shuffling back and forth through his thoughts, but what could he possibly say to Uryuu to try and resolve it? It was such an odd thing to want from someone. What was he supposed to say? Pay attention to me?

"Uryuu…" Ichigo's teeth instinctively found their way to his bottom lip. "I saw you last night."

"I know."

Of course he knew. Ichigo had always known that he knew. Still, the sound of it was odd to hear aloud.

"Why?" The single word held an infinite amount of possibility, but it was the only thing Ichigo could ask.

Uryuu drew in a deep breath. "I suppose I…wanted you to see me there."

Ichigo had no idea what to say to that. It sounded frighteningly similar to what Ichigo wanted to say initially, but had been too confused about it to express it so easily.

"I don't know why…so don't ask. I just did." Uryuu pursed his lips together. "Is that weird?"

"No…well, probably." Ichigo laughed aloud at that, wondering what was wrong with him. The thought of Uryuu feeling just as he did made the surface of his skin feel oddly cold in the awful heat. "Not to me, though."

His mind told him that he ought to leave before anything else was revealed, on Uryuu's part or his own. The two of them were dancing around something, that much he knew, and it was all he wanted to know for the moment. Ichigo wasn't much for taking himself apart piece by piece in order to figure out what was wrong with him. He much preferred to just keep rushing at life, hoping that everything would work itself out in the end.

"Tomorrow," Ichigo blurted out suddenly, catching the both of them by surprise. "Tomorrow…do you want to come?"

"There are no fireworks."

"Yeah, but we always send a lantern off for my mother." Ichigo smiled honestly as he stood up from his seat, making obvious gestures that he was preparing to leave. "It'll be fun."

Uryuu stood up as well, watching Ichigo with wide eyes. "I suppose."

"Great! Just come over around 7, okay? So we'll have enough time before dark."

"Right…" Uryuu trailed off, following Ichigo to the door. Opening the door for him, he stayed in the apartment and watched as Ichigo turned to face him again, this time with strangely mismatched features. Ichigo's face looked completely normal, wide-open grin taking up the majority of it. But his eyes were distant and evasive, and when he brought them up to Uryuu's again, they had within them an air of lingering confusion.

Ichigo shuffled his shoes and scuffed them against one another. Finally deciding, he looked up at Uryuu, putting on a normal face.

"Bye."

"Bye." Uryuu pushed the door shut as slowly as possible, watching Ichigo walk down the hallway as he closed the open space between the wall and the door.

He turned around to face his apartment but couldn't stand the sight of it, and cringing inwardly Uryuu leaned back against the closed door, putting his palms flat against the wood to support himself. It was taxing work, keeping his distance, making sure to keep an arm's length between he and any possible relationships, friendly or otherwise.

But it was safe. It had been necessary at first, to hide his secret. He'd never even dreamed there would be a day when he shared the fact that he was a Quincy with anyone. But now, there was nothing left to hide, and nothing left to train for, or do…or live for…

Was there even a point? Or was it something he'd become?

Exhaling sharply, Uryuu turned his head to the side, pressing his ear against the door. Maybe it was time to quit pushing, and start pulling.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are yummy, and I eat them cause I ran out of food money. Feed me!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hanabi-taikai

Author: Evil Day

Series: BLEACH

Pairing: IchigoxUryuu

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Takes place just after Soul Society arc, before the Bounto arc. The Obon festival is upon Karakura Town, and Onose River is THE place to be for the fireworks, and of course, the floating of paper lanterns on the last day.

Spoiler for everything up to the end of Soul Society arc and the beginning of the Bounto arc.

* * *

In the wavering façade, our wish is eternally endless

At the edge of my sight with my eyes closed, I was searching for your smiling face

Continuing across the distant sky, a dream we can't see all the way through is weeping

What I didn't say in the days before, I want to present it to you today.

Warriors

* * *

"Ichigo!" Without even giving him a second to respond, Karin began slamming her fist on his door. "Open up!"

"Just open it!" Ichigo yelled back, too lazy to get up and let her in himself.

The door flew open, and Ichigo sat up on his bed when he saw who waited on the other side.

"This guy came for you." Not bothering to look at the guest in the face, she stuck her thumb at him and walked off down the hall.

"Uryuu…hey."

"Kurosaki-kun." Uryuu never passed up an opportunity for a formal greeting. Instead of moving into the room, however, he stood in the hall and waited, clutching something small and square in his hands.

"…You can come in." Ichigo crossed his legs at the ankles and scooted himself over so that he was only taking up half of his mattress. He patted the other half with his hand. "Sit."

Uryuu followed his orders, although he sat upright and tall, the direct opposite of Ichigo's idle and leaning position.

"What time is it?" Ichigo knew it couldn't be seven, probably not even close. The sun wasn't high in the sky, but the late afternoon light still filtered in through his window and traced warm patterns over his skin.

"It's early…actually, I'm here for another reason." Uryuu shifted slightly so he was facing Ichigo a bit better, pulling one leg onto the bed. "I'd rather…I'd rather not go with you all tonight." The admission was strained and hidden underneath hanging locks, but after a few silent moments passed, Uryuu brought his hand to his face and brushed his hair aside. Pinning the stray pieces behind his ear, he watched Ichigo for any signs of disapproval.

Ichigo let the idea run through his mind a few times before responding. He felt a tiny tug somewhere in his chest at the sound, but he brushed it off and fingered the rumpled sheets on his unmade bed.

"Oh yeah? Well…why?"

Uryuu tilted his head to the side slightly, brows furrowed in thought.

"I'm not sure how to say this without sounding rude." Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he let out a lungful of air he'd been holding and looked Ichigo in the eye. "I like your family, and your friends. I'd even venture to say that some of them have become friends of mine in a way, after all we've gone through together."

Ichigo listened, somehow without interrupting. The light from the sky shone over the both of them in strong, dust filled beams, and Uryuu's glasses caught a piece and shattered it, casting broken shards of sun over his legs.

"To be honest…I'd feel a little lost in such a large group of people. And anyway, I didn't agree to go so I could be there with everyone…it's you that I'd be going for."

If Ichigo's heart was beating at that moment, he couldn't feel it at all. The blood in his veins paused for a frigid moment, while the rest of his body remained still and silent. Reminding himself to breathe, he instinctively pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"…What do you mean?" Ichigo knew it probably wasn't the best idea to ask it outright, but a different part of him wanted to know what Uryuu would say.

"I mean…"Uryuu paused, glancing down at his hands. "Oh, here. This is for you. It's sort of a peace offering, I suppose."

He passed the short white box over to Ichigo, who let his legs fall apart and cross together at the ankles after taking it. Ichigo set the box down in front of his legs on the mattress and lifted the lid.

"…Sakura-mochi?"

Lined up beautifully across the inside of the box were five perfect sakura-mochi. Delicately wrapped with salted sakura leaves, the little pink rice cakes were absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, wow…where did you get these? They're perfect!"

"I made them."

Ichigo pried his eyes off the desserts for a moment to glance up at Uryuu's face, which was set on his own, watching his reaction. Faced with the promise of something yummy, Ichigo's former discomfort fell away, and he lifted the first cake to his mouth and shoved it in his mouth in one go. Pure bliss followed, and Ichigo felt his face draw into a wide, tight-lipped grin as the sticky treat accosted his taste buds with an overabundance of sugar.

"Oh my god," he mumbled around a full mouth, "you actually made these? They're great…" He picked up another one by the fragile leaf and packed it in his mouth as soon as he'd finished swallowing the first. "You are," he said around his mouthful, "so forgiven."

It wasn't often that Ichigo indulged himself in desserts and candy. He would if he had the opportunity, but not only did he not have any interest in cooking, he had been banned from his own kitchen about a year earlier due to a mishap involving good deal of fire. Yuzu had forbidden him to do anything in the kitchen besides use the microwave, which kept his options limited. In fact, as Ichigo downed a third cake, he realized that it had been such a long time since he'd even thought about having something like what Uryuu had brought him. He was always eating to keep himself alive, nothing more.

"Well…I'm glad you like them."

"Are you kidding? Thank you…for making them." Feeling a bit empty handed for his own part, Ichigo looked down at the remaining two cakes. "You want one?"

Uryuu waved a hand at the box. "No, no…I actually made too many. There's still some left over at my apartment." He then eyed Ichigo nervously, who was attempting to pry some of the sticky concoction off of his teeth with the use of his tongue. "You know…it's awfully easy to choke on that particular dessert."

Ichigo grinned. "Well then, at least I've got an idea of why you chose to make me that, then." He then waited an awfully long time for Uryuu to get the joke, but instead of smiling or laughing, Uryuu simply sat still and stared with an empty expression. Unable to hold it off any longer, Ichigo let out a sudden burst of laughter that was half coughing due to the mochi sticking to the back of his throat.

"Uryuu, laugh."

"What? No…why?" Uryuu pushed his glasses up again, looking particularly uncomfortable.

Ichigo laughed again, this time even louder and more abrasively. Uryuu was just so…so Uryuu.

"Never mind," he chuckled, closing the lid over the remaining two cakes. "Thank you. I didn't know you could cook so well. And it's okay if you really don't want to come tonight. I won't force you to go."

"How about tomorrow instead?"

Leaning back onto his stack of pillows, Ichigo eyes Uryuu thoughtfully. "Tomorrow what?"

Uryuu slid his leg off of Ichigo's bed, resting his foot on the floor. Placing his hands on his thighs, he rubbed his palms up and down the fabric of his pants as he spoke. "Well…I thought that maybe you might want to come over…you know…for dinner?"

Ichigo blinked. "What, like, over at your place?"

Uryuu nodded with a tight-lipped expression, as though he didn't trust his words.

"Yeah, okay…I'm game, I guess." Ichigo trained his voice to sound nonchalant in order to combat the effects of his quickening heartbeat. Here it was, a chance for he and Uryuu to spend time together. Just the two of them…somehow it was just what Ichigo wanted.

The odd feelings that had been stirred up by the sighting of Uryuu at the river hadn't progressed any further, but they surely had not left Ichigo. They remained suspended in time, and only now that Uryuu was here, in the room with Ichigo alone, did they begin to shift and spread slowly.

Ichigo shook his head from side to side quickly, trying to physically shake off the trail his mind was following. 'Later', he thought to himself, and shrugged at Uryuu with a genuine smile.

"Okay, then…I suppose I'll go on home." Uryuu stood up and straightened the wrinkles from his clothes as he walked to Ichigo's bedroom door. "How about we eat tomorrow at around 6?"

Ichigo rolled over on his bed until he was stretched out long, flat on his stomach. Resting on his elbows, he nodded, but then thought better of it.

"Wait…if it's ready at 6, then I'll be there at 5:30."

"Why?"

"…I want to watch you cook."

Shaking his head, Uryuu stifled a smile as he left the room. Ichigo watched him go and waited until the door was shut completely before moving onto his back.

"What was that?" Ichigo spoke solely for himself, feeling very strange for that admission. "I want to watch him cook?"

He lifted his neck just slightly and slipped his hands in between the mattress and the back of his head, resting lightly on his palms. He hadn't really thought of it as anything other than a joke, but now that the words were spoken, they became real, and he closed his eyes and let his mind drift along that treacherous path.

The very first thing that popped up was the image of Uryuu in an apron, and a giggle slipped out from between his lips.

Settling back into his bed, his mind touched on a myriad of pleasant thoughts. If he got there early, he could watch Uryuu cook. The idea intrigued Ichigo, for reasons unfathomed. He'd been surprised at the desserts Uryuu had made, but the idea of the Quincy cooking for Ichigo, only for Ichigo, was one that lit a fire under his stilled emotions and brought them to a slow simmer. And since Ichigo would be the only person there, then Uryuu wouldn't have any other choice than to pay him lots of attention.

Ichigo grinned internally. It was selfish, but it was a good kind of selfish, and hadn't Uryuu mentioned that he had only agreed to accompany the group later today because he wanted to see Ichigo? That particular thought was one that siphoned his unkempt feelings and injected them right into his veins. Ichigo's skin grew warm and cold at once, and it brought his stilled expression into a sudden frown. It wasn't that he was entirely unaware of the general direction his desires were headed. He was much more interested in where they were at the moment, and he hid the creeping realization behind other things, just for now.

Just for now, he could pretend his infatuation was pure in its intention, and it certainly wasn't leading him towards any indiscretion.

Instead of dwelling on it, he guided his mind back to the approaching invitation. He wondered casually what they might do to pass the time together. Would he leave after dinner, or would Uryuu invite him to keep him company for a few hours? Maybe they could watch TV together. Ichigo couldn't remember if he'd seen a television inside the barren apartment, but he assumed there had to be one. Who wouldn't have a TV?

Maybe they could talk instead. An idle itch made itself known on Ichigo's scalp and he lazily reached up and scratched at it, wondering what Uryuu might have to say. Whatever it was, Ichigo wanted to hear it. There were a few things left unspoken between the two of them, some things that Ichigo wanted to hear about, but he'd been afraid to ask.

* * *

End Part 4.Thank you so much to everyone who sent me the delicious reviews, as well as all the other yummy things to eat. There's a lot more food floating around my apartment these days, so I think I shall not starve, XD So, how is everyone? 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hanabi-taikai

Author: Evil Day

Rating: PG-13, language and boys touching.

Series: BLEACH

Pairing: Ichigo x Uryuu

Summary: Urahara forces Ichigo to invite Uryuu to the fireworks show, with less than desirable results.

Spoilers: Everything up to right after Soul Society.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, least of all BLEACH. Kubo-sensei has that distinct pleasure.

All submissions from Evil Day are works of fiction. All characters mentioned are of legal age of consent in the state of California, regardless of the canon age given in the original work. This includes the work itself and any comments posted afterward.

* * *

Now I know that you know I… 

You don't need the light on to guide you through the Southern Lands

Say it.

* * *

"…And?" 

Uryuu somehow hovered over Ichigo, which Ichigo thought odd since he was on the other side of the table. Uryuu waited silently, watching Ichigo take his first taste of dinner with unblinking eyes that betrayed very little.

Ichigo hadn't had a clue what to expect, especially when Uryuu called him earlier in the afternoon to ask him if he liked Italian food. He had said yes, mostly due to his love affair with spaghetti, and partially because he couldn't ever remember eating anything that he hadn't liked.

Ichigo had never heard of Eggplant Parmesan. It sounded less complicated than it looked close up, but the smell of it made up for the looks and sound of it combined.

"It's…probably the best thing I've ever tasted." Ichigo didn't spare another glance up to Uryuu as he tore through his plate, and he missed the tepid smile that briefly crossed the Quincy's features.

The exchanges between the two of them remained brief for an uncomfortable amount of time. Ichigo, or sometimes Uryuu would make a small comment, and then the other would agree or disagree as was appropriate. Ichigo found this tiresome after a few minutes, intent on making the connection with Uryuu that he had come here to make. There had to be something between the two of them that was more than just mere acquaintance, and he was determined to find out what it was.

"So…" Ichigo spoke around of mouthful of food, reaching out to help himself to another serving. Uryuu had been thinking ahead, he noticed, seeing that enough food had been prepared to feed a group of five or more. Smiling inwardly, he took another stab in the dark, hoping to hook the other boy's interest.

"Hm?" Uryuu glanced up briefly, waiting for Ichigo to continue.

"It's kind of strange, but…I miss being in Soul Society."

Uryuu nodded slightly and kept eating.

"I know we weren't there very long, but I feel like I've lived a lifetime over there."

That brought Uryuu's eyes back up to Ichigo's, and he paused for a moment, setting his fork back on his plate.

"It's because so much happened in such a short amount of time. I do regret not being able to become better acquainted with some of the people there, but we had to come back."

Ichigo grinned satisfactorily across the table. "Oh? I thought you hated all Shinigami?"

Uryuu exhaled sharply through his nose. "I do. I just…hate some less than others." He scrunched his nose up in a sort of fake sneer, and Ichigo made the same face right back, causing Uryuu to laugh out loud.

The sound of it shocked Uryuu probably twice as much as it did Ichigo, but Ichigo didn't give him a hard time for it. He wasn't expecting it, but at the same time it was a pleasant surprise, and instantly he knew he wanted to hear it again. He hoped it wouldn't take nearly as long for the second one to come around as the first had.

"I kind of miss Hanatorou. Oh, and Yoruichi-san."

"Do you miss Rukia?"

That particular question hung in the air longer than it should, and when Ichigo looked up from his plate he found Uryuu pointed gaze searching out his answer before he could even try to offer one. It wasn't so much the question itself as the shadowed emotion behind it. The words felt stale, as though Uryuu had been holding onto them for an awfully long time.

"Of course I do. She gave me so much…she showed me who I really was. I can't ever repay her enough for that. But…" Ichigo dug around in his skull, seeking out what he really felt, rather than what he felt he ought to say. "But I don't think I ever planned on actually bringing her back here. I mean, she can't live in my closet forever. She can't build a life here, and she wouldn't even want to. She lives there…and I live here. And that's the way it ought to be."

Uryuu had stopped eating again to watch Ichigo speak, and by the time he was done his expression had softened from tense expectation to hopeful understanding.

"I think I understand. If I knew that someone was in trouble, even if I hadn't known them very long…I would have done the same."

"Haven't you already?"

Looking honestly confused, Uryuu paused mid-bite.

"Well, just tell me if I'm wrong, but…" Ichigo brushed his hand over the skin of the back of his neck, placing his words in a line very carefully. "Isn't that why you went to Soul Society in the first place? You didn't know her very well, but you still went to help her."

Uryuu's eyes drifted back down to his plate, and he continued his slow, precise way of eating, choosing not to speak for a few moments. When the words finally came, they were soft but resolute.

"You're right…but I didn't do it for her."

"What?" Ichigo thought that perhaps he'd lost his footing in the conversation. "Why did you go?"

"Uh…" Pressing his hand to his forehead, Uryuu made an exasperated face. "Look." He set his hands on the table palm down and watched the remainder of his dinner as though it might take off if he looked away. "I went to Soul Society because…because I knew that you were going. And you're right, I didn't know you very well, but I went anyway. I knew that you would need help…well, I thought you would." He broke off just long enough to put on a strained smile. "Turns out, the rest of us were the ones that needed the help. I underestimated you." He brought his line of vision back up to match Ichigo's. "And I overestimated myself."

Stunned at the admission, all Ichigo could do for a moment was shake his head. "Uryuu-"

"No…it's okay. You don't have to say it. I deserve it." A look of pure agony crossed his features. "I'm sure you've noticed that I've lost my powers." Uryuu spared a quick glance at Ichigo, but the expression he wore kept Ichigo's silence firm. "I suppose it's true what they say. Pride cometh before the fall." Chuckling to himself miserably, he leaned back in his chair and sullenly glared to the side at absolutely nothing. "I deserved to lose them. I followed you there with nothing but selfish pride. And I lost everything. But you…you went there with intentions that I couldn't fathom at the time, but I understand now. And now you're something…completely unattainable to me. But you earned it. We both got exactly what we deserved."

Uryuu stood up from the table and took his plate into the tiny kitchen mere feet away from the table. Turning on the tap, he proceeded to wash the plate, and then he began working on the rest of the dishes he used in preparation, leaving Ichigo to absorb everything alone.

Cheeks burning in unwarranted embarrassment, Ichigo stared at the tabletop with glazed eyes. He wasn't fully aware of why, exactly, but he was suddenly incredibly angry. It wasn't just anger, it was a hideous cocktail of shock, fury, and a few rather unsightly emotions, but the one that lay underneath them all was fear. Or worry, rather. No…helplessness? That was more like it. He felt at a loss to say or do anything to change the facts for Uryuu, but he knew just as well as Uryuu did that it was true, to a certain extent.

That thought incited action, and he pushed his chair out suddenly and stood up, marching right into the kitchen without a second glance. He reached out and shut off the water, interrupting Uryuu who was busy rinsing a dish with soap still running off in streams towards the bottom of the sink. Bubbles clung to his hands and he stared at Ichigo, opening his mouth to speak but quickly silencing himself when he noticed the look that Ichigo wore.

"I knew you lost you powers."

"…Why didn't you ask me about it?" Uryuu set the plate down in the bottom of the sink and wiped his hands on a rag.

Leaning back on the edge of the kitchen counter, Ichigo watched the other boy closely as he spoke.

"I wanted to, but it didn't seem like a good idea. It kind of seemed like the sort of thing I would normally do, so I just didn't do it." A small smile crept out and laced his lips for a moment, but the intensity of his gaze didn't waver for a moment. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you deserved it."

Uryuu's eyes widened, but he didn't reply. Ichigo continued, never moving his attention from Uryuu's face.

"Do you think that changes anything? What did you think I would do once you told me all that? That you followed me because you thought I wasn't good enough. Did you think I would hate you?"

"Well, I…I don't…I-" Uryuu stumbled with his words, but Ichigo grabbed his hand and forced the sentence out. "I thought you should know…because it was too hard not to say. I'm…I'm sorry."

Ichigo couldn't remember a time when his face was so close to Uryuu's. He knew that Uryuu was apologizing and he wanted to pay attention, but the effects of being in such proximity were hypnotic. Combined with the alarmingly real feeling of his hand closed over someone else's, all of the heaviness of the subject matter went right out the window, and Ichigo busied himself with studying the intricacies of Uryuu's features. From so close, he looked like someone else. At a normal range he was Uryuu, the Quincy, the class genius, the rude, obnoxious little cur that drove him crazy with his melodrama and his witty remarks that Ichigo could only halfway understand.

Yet somehow, from where Ichigo now stood, Uryuu looked like some strange, exotic creature that Ichigo wanted to devour. He looked like the new Uryuu, the one that Ichigo had seen just a handful of days ago in the light of the fire-filled sky and been captivated by. What was it about Uryuu that had changed? Was it the loss of his powers that made him so much more vulnerable? Was it his regret? Maybe. Or maybe it was Ichigo that had changed. He didn't care, either way.

"…Kurosaki…" Uryuu made a meager attempt to communicate, but he didn't move or even try to. Ichigo could hear a hint of fear in his voice, but it barely even registered in his mind, and moments later it was lost forever.

The first touch of lips on lips startled Ichigo right back into reality. He felt Uryuu jump slightly, as well, but he didn't try to move away. It wasn't at all like Ichigo thought it might be, for those previous kisses were dreams and as such were intangible and feather-light in his mind. Uryuu's lips was quite real, and the way it felt when Ichigo brushed his own lips against them was like a cool, dry spark that he was certain would grow into an untamable wildfire, should he give it the chance.

He was just about to pull away when Uryuu finally responded, after standing stiff and silent, unsure of what to do. It wasn't much, but hesitantly he added pressure to Ichigo's searching mouth. Feeling this, Ichigo threw out any reason he might have had to second-guess himself and kissed Uryuu insistently.

Things fell into place. Ichigo knew they would have, eventually, but there was so much in the way that he hadn't let himself believe that it was guaranteed. By now, at least, he knew much better than that. But right now, a question was running back and forth inside his mind.

He's not stopping me?!

Any coherent thought beyond that point was arrested, and Ichigo pulled on the hand that he held and moved Uryuu towards himself. He leaned forward, pressing Uryuu backwards into the edge of the kitchen counter. Satisfied with that, he let go of Uryuu's hand and let his own wandering fingers seek out and settle on a gorgeous curve that Ichigo recognized seconds later as the small of the other boy's back.

In that exact moment, when Ichigo's tongue ran lightly across Uryuu's bottom lip in a dragging question, the Quincy froze.

"…Kurosaki, what…" Uryuu put his hands up on Ichigo's chest and pushed, not roughly, but with enough pressure to hold Ichigo back. "What do you…you…" He blinked rapidly a few times, the confusion in his eyes finally breaking through the haze that clouded them.

Whatever it was in Ichigo's mind that had prevented him from doing this any earlier had snapped the moment his lips met Uryuu's, and he grabbed the other boy at the shoulders and gripped him tightly. Too stunned to do anything other than stare, Uryuu looked at Ichigo with questioning eyes, waiting and watching.

"Uryuu…I don't care why you followed me. I know who you were then…" He bit his lip, feeling the pull of Uryuu's gaze but resisting long enough to speak his mind. "I don't care if you have powers or not. I don't care about any of that. I just want to know…if I was the one you were looking at, when you came to see the fireworks."

Narrowing his eyes, Uryuu's shoulders slumped and he glared off to the side in irritation. "Idiot. I already told you it was you."

Uryuu deserved either a punch in the stomach or a kiss on the lips, and Ichigo decided on the latter. Moments in, he felt Uryuu smiling against him, and Ichigo pulled back a few inches to give a silent stare.

"Do you mind?" Uryuu asked, his voice tinted with annoyance.

"…What?"

Uryuu smiled off to the side, with an almost prideful gleam that radiated superiority.

"Your reiatsu. Since you stated...kissing me, it's gone off like a bonfire. You're going to attract every hollow for miles."

* * *

Tasty. Uryuu is so overdramatic, I think he would drive me crazy. XD The music quotes at the beginnings of all the chapters are, in order:

Chapter 1: Sowelu "Rainbow"

Chapter 2: Kate Bush "Running up that Hill" although the Placebo version makes a wonderful substitute

Chapter 3: Field of View "Kawaita Sakebi"

Chapter 4: Yu-Gi-Oh OP 4 "Warriors"

Chapter 5: Tori Amos "Siren"

Yes, my fic has a soundtrack. That's how cool it is, lol. Anyway, thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed yourself! That's why we do this!


End file.
